nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Metroid Prime 2: Echoes
Plot Directly from the instruction booklet- A WAR OF TWO WORLDS Once, long ago, a race of creatures called the Luminoth settled on planet Aether afer many nomadic generations of roaming the universe. They carved out a peaceful existence there, coming to know the land and animals, and also bathing in the power of what they called "The Light of Aether". To prolong the lifetime of the planet, they decided the harness this light by building Energy Controllers that would be housed in holy temples. They built three of these temples, one in each of their settlements, and linked them to their most sacred place, the Great Temple. A golden age of peace and prosperity blessed them, and they were content. The peace would not last, though. They tracked a meteor with a crash course with their planet, and could do nothing but watched as it approached. The meteor's strike scorched the earth, cast the seas into convulsions, and spread a veil of darkness over all that the Luminoth knew...but that was not all. The explosion and the energy from the meteor opened a dimensional rift in Planet Aether, spawning a second planet that existed in a different dimension. Dimensional rips soon bloomed on Light Aether, and an evil race of dark creatures ventured forth, spreading violence. The Luminoth named these creatures the Ing, and soon created portals to follow them into a world they would come to know as Dark Aether. This twin planet, which had given birth to the Ing Horde, was a poisonous mirror of their own, and the Luminoth retreated from its damaging effects. Over time, however, as the Ing continued to make war on Light Aether and began to possess both creatures and friends alike, the Luminoth had to return and fight. They set up beacons of light that acted like protective oases against the dark creatures, and fought tooth and nail against the Ing. The war raged, and a stalemate soon became apparent; the Luminoth could not defeat the Ing on Dark Aether, and the powerful light of Aether was too much for the Ing to overcome. The stalemate could not last forever. The planet's energy has been divided between the dark and light world's, and both sides wanted to control it. The Luminoth created an Energy Transfer Module desgined to absorb the energy from Dark Aether, only to have it stolen and used against them. Their temples fell one by one, until only their last, the Great Temple, remained. With only enough planetary energy to support one world, this temple was all that stood between Dark Aether completly eclipsing Light Aether, eradicating the last of the Luminoth. Into this conflict came a new factor. A Federation ship chased a Space Pirate vessel onto the surface and engaged them, only to be attacked and decimated by the Ing. After losing contact with the troops, the Federation suspected the worst. Unwilling to abandon all hope, they sent an urgent message to Samus Aran... Mission recived from Galactic Federation... Locate troops lost in Dash region of Planet Aether... Priority 1... Characters *Samus Aran *U-Mos *Dark Samus Category: Metroid Games Category: Gamecube Games